


Sunday Morning

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Smut, Oral Sex, blowjob, marriage fluff, the ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Sometimes, when she's up early enough, Daisy is more than happy to take her time waking up Lincoln.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy, smutty, domestic one-shot of a Sunday morning in the Campbell-Johnson household for Kinktober.
> 
> Today's prompt: blowjob

“D-Daisy,” Lincoln huffed out, “what are you doing?”

She just grinned at him from beneath the sheet draped over the top of her head, enchanted by the way he was looking at her. Every woman should have her husband look at her with such naked adoration first thing in the morning, although she supposed the fact that her tits were pressed to his thighs and her mouth was hovering over his erect cock might have something to do with that. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she asked, not missing the way he shuddered when her breath fanned over his skin. “I’m making sure you have a  _ very  _ good start to your day. Unless you have an objection.”

Her husband rapidly shook his head from side to side, looking for all the world like an eager puppy. Daisy smirked and leaned down to brush a kiss over his hip. 

“Well then, I suggest you lie back and enjoy what I’m about to do because,” she pressed a kiss to his other hip, “who knows how long the monsters will sleep in. We need to be quick and quiet. Think you can manage that?”

“Yes. Yes, I can. Please, Daisy--”

That was all she needed to hear. She leaned down to run her tongue over his length, wetting him from root to tip before wrapping it around the head. She loved doing this for him, loved bringing him pleasure for pleasure’s sake. If there was anyone who deserved it, it was Lincoln. 

Daisy hated how down on himself he still got at times. The days when he struggled with temptation were the worst, but he always managed to overcome and stay sober just for them. On those days, when they were curled up together late at night after the kids were asleep, he whispered to her just how grateful he was to have them to keep him centered. It only made her love him all the more and she wanted to show him just how much. It had been far too long since they’d found the time. 

Her eyes on his, she sank her mouth over him and took him as far down as she possibly could. Daisy held there and hummed for the simple pleasure of feeling the way his hands slipped into her hair and his muscles tensed in need beneath her. She knew then that he was going to have trouble keeping quiet and she’d need to work quickly. She wasn’t in the mood to explain to a four-year-old what Mommy and Daddy were doing under the covers. 

She hollowed her cheeks around his cock and pressed her tongue against the vein that ran its length as she pulled off him. She went slow at first to give Lincoln a chance to acclimate before she really started to work him over. Daisy pulled out every trick in the book, humming and moaning and flicking her tongue against his glans to make his toes curl. 

Before long he was right on edge, his hips lifting to meet her mouth and his hands clenched into the sheets next to his hips. He was making the most adorable sounds - the kind that made her want to take him over the edge and then push him for more. 

Daisy set about doing just that. She brought a hand between them to slip between Lincoln’s thighs and found just the spot behind his sack that made his eyes cross. She pressed her fingertips in against him and bobbed her head once, twice more before she made him fly. 

Lincoln’s back bowed off the bed with a low groan and Daisy rushed to swallow him down, her own arousal tightening her nipples and setting a fire low in her belly. She loved this moment when he was perfectly vulnerable, dependent on her, and entirely at her mercy. 

She nursed him through the last of his climax, gentling her mouth on him and peppering his thighs, hips, and belly with kisses as she crawled back up his body to look him in the eye. Daisy hovered over him for a long moment before leaning down to kiss him. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her in turn, pulling her down flush to his chest.

“I married an amazing woman,” he told her between kisses. “Amazing, smart, beautiful, sexy--”

“All right, easy there,” she teased, her grin wide and bright. “You already got me to marry you. You can lay off the compliments.”

He arched a brow at her then quickly flipped them over so she was on her back and he hovered over her. The grin Lincoln was giving her sent the rest of her blood rushing south and caused her nipples to tighten almost painfully, so much so that Daisy nearly moaned just from the feeling his fingers dragging along her thighs. 

“Then maybe I should stop talking and start doing.” He ran his fingers over her folds and Daisy lifted her hips to meet his touch, more than eager to see just how Lincoln wanted to repay her earlier attention. “How’s that sound--”

Suddenly, a loud wail pierced the silence, causing them both to freeze. Quick on its tail was a thin, reedy whine of, “Momma!” that caused Daisy to bring her hands to her face and groan. As much as she loved their children, there were definitely days when she missed being newlyweds. Lincoln’s head dropped to rest against her shoulder where he pressed a few gentle kisses. 

“So, change of plans then.” 

Daisy heard the hint of frustration in his voice, too. He hated leaving things unequal and she knew this would bother him all day. 

“Change of plans,” she confirmed with a wry smile. “We’ll spike their breakfast juice and then come back here to finish things. Deal?”

That drew a genuine laugh from him and earned her another kiss before he rolled off the mattress and started hunting for his boxers. 

“I think that May or Jemma would call DCFS on us if they found out anything happened to their precious niece and nephew.” Finding his boxers, he pulled them up his legs and leaned over the mattress to give her another kiss. “That would definitely put a damper on our plans for number three.”

Warmth bloomed in her chest at that, leaving Daisy capable of little more than nodding her agreement. 

“You’re right, you’re right,” she sighed. “I supposed I’ll just have to wait.”

“Not long,” Lincoln promised as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. “Get dressed. I’ll get breakfast started and as soon as it’s time for their mid-morning nap…” He trailed off and gave her a look Daisy was sure he thought was seductive but really just looked a little goofy. It made her love him all the more. 

“You’re on,” Daisy said. “Now go. I expect pancakes in 15 minutes.”

Lincoln left with a tiny bow, shutting the door behind him and leaving her to marvel at just how picture-perfect her life had turned out. 


End file.
